Dos vasos de Ponche
by krola
Summary: Veronica Mars odia las fiestas, pero sólo a veces.


**Dos vasos de Ponche**

Había demasiadas sonrisas falsas a su alrededor. Demasiados saludos despreocupados, que no auguraban nada bueno. La reciente normalidad en la que se había obligado a adentrar la estaba desquiciando poco a poco. Porque aquellas luces seguían parpadeando y la música seguía sonando con canciones alegres que ahora mismo no quería escuchar. Era como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si aquel autobús lleno de estudiantes no se hubiera despeñado por un gran precipicio. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que si ella hubiera estado en ese autobús todo seguiría igual. La fiesta continuaría su rumbo.

Duncan agarró su mano y la guió hacía el centro de Baile. No quería bailar, no quería fundirse en tanta falsedad. Pero no pudo evitarlo, fingió una sonrisa, apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Duncan y dejó que él la guiara, de un lado para otro, en un baile lento.

Con la cabeza aún apoyada y la sonrisa aún formada en sus labios, Verónica observó a cada persona con detenimiento. Buscando huellas de dolor que el accidente del autobús hubiera dejado a su paso. Rostros serios de profunda melancolía, origen del recuerdo de aquellos compañeros que ahora sólo podían estar presentes en viejas fotos.

Pudo ver a Lizzie, la hermana de Meg, sosteniendo un vaso con su mano izquierda mientras miraba en silencio a todos bailar. ¿Estaría maldiciendo ella también toda aquella falsa felicidad? Su traje negro, desprovisto de muchos adornos, con una sencillez que no era propia de Lizzie, hicieron de alguna forma sonreír a Verónica. Escondido en aquellos detalles tan sutiles como un vestido sencillo se escondía el dolor más profundo. Quizá no todos se habían olvidado.

Cerca de ella se encontraba Dick intentando convencer a Madison, como de costumbre, para que se encerraran en un aula desierta e hicieran esa fiesta realmente inolvidable. Verónica no los oía, pero los gestos de Dick se entendían con facilidad. Ellos dos siempre habían sido así, tan vacíos, que no eran merecedores de mucha atención. En cambio, a su lado, Beaver se mantenía sentado en silencio y con gesto disgustado en una silla. ¿Se sentiría incómodo como ella o sus aspavientos sólo eran quejas de aburrimiento? Cassidy siempre había mantenido aquel semblante serio, torturado por la continua compañía de su hermano mayor que le provocaban envidia y desaprobación. Dos sentimientos tan dispares que él había conseguido aunar.

Pero había alguien que no aparecía por ningún lado: el más torturado de los torturados, el casi inolvidable- dicho desde el sentido más irónico- Logan Echolls. Este debería andar ya en zigzag, haciendo alarde de su borrachera, atada su mano a su inseparable amigo Jack Daniels. Pero en contra de toda previsión, la figura inconfundible de Logan no se dejaba ver en aquella fiesta. Logan faltando a una fiesta era lo más cercano al Apocalipsis que podía imaginarse.

Seguramente el aula vacía donde Dick quería llevar a Madison ya estaría ocupada por su mejor amigo, acompañado de alguna chica con intenciones poco inocentes.

Verónica separó la cabeza del hombro de Duncan, que por un momento había dejado de ser Duncan para convertirse en una mera almohada de sus divagaciones y observaciones más precisas.

- Tengo sed. Voy a coger bebidas ¿Quieres algo?

Duncan asintió, ofreciéndole como de costumbre (una harta costumbre) una de aquellas dulces sonrisas, sonrisas que la hacían sentirse segura, normal.

- Cualquier cosa- añadió- que no esté muy cargado.

Verónica asintió antes de darse la vuelta y caminar entre la cantidad de bailarines que intentaban aún demostrarle que sus vidas estaban completas de grandioso optimismo. Se dijo a sí misma que aquel viaje hacia la barra de bebidas no era para poder encontrar a Logan entre la cantidad de risueños amigos, sino que el único motivo era su reseca garganta. Por ello, carecía de sentido el sentirse decepcionada porque no había visto a nadie conocido- Ni si quiera al rey de los problemas- al llegar ante la jarra de ponche y otras bebidas.

Se dispuso a servirse el ponche en dos vasos de plástico cuando escuchó como los chicos que tenía al lado pronunciaban un nombre. Ese nombre.

- Ese maldito Echolls- se quejó un chico moreno que Verónica no llegó a reconocer. En realidad no lo había visto en la vida- Yo ligando con una y va el tío y se la lleva al cuarto de baño. Sí que sabe sacar provecho de la señal de fuera de servicio.

- ¿Por qué no vas a recuperarla? Creo que Echolls no podía mantenerse ni en pie de lo que había bebido- dijo otro chico.

- No gracias. No quiero acabar como Lilly Kane o como al motero que apuñaló en el puente- dijo entre risas el primero que había hablado.

Verónica arrugó la nariz incómoda por la mención de su mejor amiga muerta. Porque eso era lo único que le había molestado ¿verdad?. Echó un vistazo a la puerta de los servicios donde, en efecto, estaba colgada la señal de fuera de servicio. Por supuesto a ella le daba igual que Logan estuviera allí con una chica, tampoco le importaba que hubiera utilizado la señal de fuera de servicio, que había sido como un secreto para ambos. Sólo se estaba acercando a aquellos mismos servicios por su maldita curiosidad.

- Maldita curiosidad.

La imagen que encontró detrás de la puerta del baño de chicas fue a Logan sentado en el suelo, enfrente de Jackie, riéndose con escándalo.

Verónica no dijo nada, ni siquiera se preocupó por hacer notar su presencia. Posó su mirada sobre Jackie con odio, arrepintiéndose de no haber traído aquel video para vengarse por la pequeña bromita que la chica de Wallace le había hecho hace relativamente poco tiempo. Pero tampoco fue necesario, la puerta se cerró con brusquedad a su paso haciendo que los dos la miraran con las sonrisas aún intactas en sus rostros.

- ¡Oh, pero si es Verónica Mars!- dijo Logan sacando a relucir su sonrisa más cínica, aquella reservada para ella. Verónica pudo notar que Logan no estaba tan borracho, la botella de Jack Daniels que sostenía estaba aún bastante llena y él podía entonar perfectamente los ojos, desgraciadamente, sobre ella.

Jackie soltó una pequeña sonrisita, ella no estaba exactamente sobria.

Verónica deseó cruzarse de brazos para guardar la separación que se hacía más pequeña a cada paso de Logan. Pero al estar sujetando aún dos vasos de ponche, no pudo. Por suerte, Logan no se acercó excesivamente. Estaba enfrente pero a una distancia aceptable.

- Antes de que comiences con tus exhaustivos interrogantes. ¡Lo admito!- dijo Logan alzando las manos- Llevo escondido en los calzoncillos alijos de drogas. Regístrame si quieres.

Aquel comentario fue seguido de una risita más por parte de Jackie que se agarro a los pantalones de Logan, sin tirar de ellos, ya que estos siguieron en su lugar.

- Aunque no dudo lo que los bolsillos de tus calzoncillos pueden contener. Creo que no será necesario ningún registro...

- No llevan bolsillos- dijo Logan interrumpiéndola- Pero entonces. ¿A qué se debe esta grata visita?

Verónica no tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Pero quedarse callada delante de Logan era lo peor que podía hacer, no podía permitir que él ganara esta batalla verbal, y por ahora llevaba ventaja.

- ¿Qué haces aquí con Jackie?

-¿Me estás acusando de violador?

- Yo no he dicho eso- se defendió Verónica.

- Sé como trabaja tu mente perversa.

Verónica sonrió a modo de respuesta. Sintiéndose desprovista de contestaciones ocurrentes que mantuvieran a raya a Logan, por culpa de no conocer ni las intenciones que le habían llevado a traspasar aquella puerta del cuarto de baños de chica.

- Jackie y yo no somos exactamente amigas, pero Wallace me importa y no pienso permitir que ella juegue con él...

- ¿Jugar con él, Verónica?- Jackie se puso delante de Logan riendo con falsedad, encarándose a Verónica- ¿Es que no ves que eres tú la que se aprovecha de él? Siempre con tus estúpidos favores, haciendo de la amiga perfecta, no eres más que una egoísta...

- Jackie. Vamos fuera- dijo Logan agarrándola del hombro, impidiendo una pelea entre chicas. Jackie parecía capaz de comenzar a arañar y tirar de los pelos y Logan no estaba tan sobrio como para meterse en medio a separarlas.

Verónica notó como ambos salían de la habitación, mientras que ella continuó en esa posición unos segundos más. Con aún los vasos de ponches en las manos y mirando la pared blanca que tenía enfrente. Aún le quedaba algo que comprobar.

Dejando junto a los lavabos de manos los vasos de ponche, se acercó a uno de los retretes y tiró de la cadena. Pero nada ocurrió, no había agua, estaban realmente averiados.

- No fui yo el que puso el cartel-dijo una voz inconfundible desde la puerta- seguramente fue el de mantenimiento.

Verónica se dio la vuelta- ¿Has dejado a una borracha Jackie sola?-dijo intentando cambiar de tema, sin querer recordar los momentos que habían pasado juntos al amparo de aquellas señales "Fuera de servicio"

- Ha llegado Wallace.

Verónica hizo una mueca ante la idea de Wallace siendo una vez más engañado por Jackie. Podía imaginarse a Jackie usando sus armas de seducción para que el bueno de Wallace la perdonara.

Antes de que pudiera remediarlo, se dio cuenta de que Logan se había acercado mucho a ella. Esta vez demasiado.

- ¿Has pasado de las chicas como Kendall a las chicas como Jackie? Vas de zorra en zorra. ¿Por qué no me extraña?

- ¡Ey, las zorras tienen experiencia!- dijo Logan a broma- Lástima que sólo me haya acostado con una: Kendall.

- Tuviste suerte de que el Sr. Casablancas huyera por algunos problemitas económicos...

- No es suerte: Se llama Verónica Mars. ¿O no fuiste tú quién rompió su imperio financiero?

La idea de que de algún modo ella había ayudado a Logan a continuar con su aventura con Kendall era repugnante. Al fin y al cabo, esa era la manera que él tenía de destruirse a sí mismo, poco a poco, y ella no quería tener nada que ver con esa autodestrucción. Por ello había cortado con él, pero nunca pensó que sacarse a Logan de la cabeza sería algo tan complicado. Si sólo pudiera dejar de preocuparse por él...

- ¿Por qué no dejas de comportarte como el pobre rico torturado?- se quejó ella, intentando no mirarle a los ojos.

- Quizá porque realmente soy un pobre chico torturado- dijo con una sonrisa irónica- Aún así, ese ya no es ninguno de tus problemas. Ahora sólo tienes que preocuparte del tranquilo y fiel Duncan.

- Duncan es perfecto para mí- dijo ella intentando convencerse a sí misma además de a Logan.

- No he dicho lo contrario-dijo Logan besándole en la frente con delicadeza. Al comprobar que ella no se apartaba continuó bajando hasta la punta de la nariz- ¿Qué tal la fiesta?

- Algo aburrida- contestó Verónica comenzado a respirar con fuerza.

- Hasta ahora-dijo Logan antes de posar sus labios contra los de ellas. Un beso que el principio fue suave, dulce, casi un roce...pero luego ella lo intensificó, rodeándole con sus brazos.

Recuerdos de besos parecidos le llegó a la mente, mientras Logan la llevaba despacio hacia la repisa de los lavabos. Su espalda dio contra los lavabos y con rapidez, ayudada de Logan se sentó sobre ellos, provocando que los vasos de ponche se cayeran manchando la parte de la espalda del vestido. Ninguno de los dos paró, no importaban los vasos de plásticos caídos sobre el derramado ponche, aquel momento surrealista los invadía por completo. Verónica apoyó su espalda contra el espejo mientras Logan le besaba el cuello.

- Me has echado de menos- dijo Logan.

- Yo...no he dicho eso- dijo Verónica sintiendo el tacto de sus labios en su cuello.

- No hacen falta palabras- dijo Logan alejando sus labios del cuello de Verónica.

Esta se lamió los labios y le miró los ojos, incómoda por unos segundos, luego volvió a atrapar sus labios con los de Logan.

- Sin rastro de drogas- musitó sonriendo.

Logan la miró con confusión apenas unos segundos, luego recordó como había comenzando su conversación y mostró aquella sonrisa que ella ya había visto más de una vez. Aquella que quería decir: cinco minutos más en el cielo...Cinco minutos más, vale.

Continuaron besándose pero esta vez no duró mucho más. Logan se separó, agitando la cabeza. Cuando ella se acercó de nuevo, dio un paso atrás negando con la cabeza.

- No

- ¿No qué?

- No soy el chico de recambio... Estás con Duncan ¿Verdad?

Duncan, mierda. ¿Por qué ese nombre le había sonado por unos segundos como desconocido? ¿Por qué había permitido que su cuerpo se derritiera a los encantos de Logan Echolls?

- Ya le elegiste a él- dijo Logan con firmeza- Elegiste mal, pero elegiste.

Verónica le miró con reprobación, aquí volvía el Logan con el que había cortado, el Logan más prepotente.

- Eres un capullo.

- Un capullo que besa muy bien- añadió Logan.

Verónica se levantó, se sacudió la falda del vestido y se marchó de allí con paso firme sin querer mirar hacia atrás.

-¡Me lo he pasado genial, gracias!-Fue lo último que escuchó por parte de Logan antes de cerrar la puerta de los servicios con un porrazo.

Cuando volvió a la masa de gente que bailaban en el centro de la sala, no vio a Duncan por ningún lado. Fue Beaver el que se acercó para decirle que Duncan se había ido a llevar con Wallace a Jackie, que se encontraba mal, a casa y para preguntarle si ella podría volver a su casa por sus medios. Verónica asintió y se despidió de Beaver con un seco gesto con la mano.

No fue una noticia que le entusiasmara, pero al menos no tendría que inventar excusas para justificar su vestido mojado de ponche, su pinta labios corrido, los mechones de pelo que caían sobre su frente desordenados. Sin duda había tenido suerte.

Se acercó a la salida, contenta de haber traído su LeBaron, no tendría que pedir a nadie que le llevara a casa. Antes de abandonar la fiesta miró a su espalda, divisando atrás la señal de "Fuera de Servicio" y a la gente que aún se divertía. Los envidiaba en cierto modo, la mayoría de ellos no había perdido a nadie en ese autobús, sus mejores amigos no habían muerto asesinados, podían recordar el día que habían perdido la virginidad, sus madres no eran alcohólicas y además aquella noche no tendría que tratar con la difícil tarea de olvidar los besos que acababa de compartir con su ex. Porque aquellos besos no habían existido. Tenía que convencerse de ello, lástima que su olor impregnado aún en su piel dificultaran esta tarea.

- La vida es difícil, Verónica, muy difícil- se dijo saliendo al fin de la fiesta. Odiaba las fiestas, las odiaba. Pero por alguna extraña razón esta vez tuvo que repetirse algunas veces más esta frase antes de quedar completamente convencida: odiaba las fiestas.


End file.
